Admitting Feelings
by N. Watanabe
Summary: Tai and Sora totally have a thing for each other, but just don't want to admit. It's up to the rest of the Digidestined to give a hilarious "push" in the right direction.
1. Summer!

TAF: *Looks around* Wow. Everyone really did clear out. Was I gone that long?  
  
Izzy: You'd better believe it.  
  
TAF: I do now.  
  
Takuya: Have you introduced us to your...non-existent audience?  
  
TAF: In my user lookup.  
  
Izzy: Well...nobody reads those things.  
  
TAF: I do!  
  
Izzy: Like I said, nobody reads those things.  
  
TAF: Urr...fine. Drum roll PAAALLEEESE!  
  
*Drum roll*  
  
TAF: Let me introduce to you, my awesome muses-Izzy/Koushiro Izumi-  
  
Izzy: Hey!  
  
TAF: And Takuya Kanbara!  
  
Takuya: I love you all!! ^.^  
  
*Crickets chirp*  
  
TAF: O.o ANYWAY (You now know where my weird side comes from), after a long, long, long, long, long...*3 hours later*...long, long, long writer's block, I have returned!! YAY!!  
  
Izzy: Okay, on with the story! This intro is longer than the whole chapter itself!!  
  
TAF: Hey, you wanted an introduction.  
  
Izzy: I never said that I wanted one verbally. You just implied that I wanted one.  
  
TAF: SHUDDUP!! - -;; Izzy, you talk too much. Takuya, you do the disclaimer.  
  
Takuya: TAF does not own Digimon or its characters. She does, however, own her own P.E. shorts.  
  
TAF: Darn right, I do! I don't wanna borrow them! Do you realize how OLD some of those pants are? Like 5 or 6 years old, some of 'em....  
  
Izzy: Whatever. Here's the grade chart for where all the Digidestined are going after summer (a.k.a. where they'll be in fall):  
  
Joe: 11th  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt: 10th  
  
Izzy, Mimi: 9th  
  
Yolei: 8th  
  
Davis, Kari, TK: 7th  
  
Izzy: Okay, on with the story already!!  
  
A~D~M~I~T~I~N~G F~E~E~L~I~N~G~S  
  
by The Anti Fluffy  
  
Chapter 1: Summer!  
  
All of the Digidestined walked down the hot, cement street of Odaiba, Japan. They were laughing, giggling, and chortling about what they were going to do over their nearly two month summer vacation. Basically, they were making a LOT of noise.  
  
"America!" Mimi screeched cutely. "To get away from you weirdos!"  
  
"Gee Whiz, Mimi. We greatly appreciate it," Sora said sarcastically.  
  
"We're not THAT off-the-wall," Joe said after Sora.  
  
"Oh, you know I'm, just kidding! My agent wants me over to America before I start high school."  
  
Tai grinned. "I have made a realization! We're not the scrubs of the school anymore!!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Matt yelled.  
  
Sora jumped on top of Tai's shoulders. "Whoo! Sophomore year-here we come!"  
  
At this action, everyone laughed and Tai blushed.  
  
"Hey," Ken spoke up. "What are you going to do in America?"  
  
"Yeah," Yolei said as though a light bulb had gone off above her head. "What ARE you going to do in America?"  
  
"Wow, Yolei, I thought you'd be the first to know." Mimi giggled, put her hands on her hip and did as a Hula Dancer. "I'm gonna model. They said I was Model-material."  
  
"Damn straight, you are," Matt kissed her cheek, making Mimi giggle some more.  
  
"Get a room!" Tai and Sora joked in unison.  
  
"Yeah!" TK and Kari yelled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Matt smirked. "Immature souls on the streets!"  
  
"Immature? Me? No way!" Davis smoothed his shirt.  
  
"Actually, Davis, I think he was directing it towards you," Izzy said, not even looking up from his palm pilot.  
  
"Ooh! Burned!" Joe shouted, then hid behind some of the Digidestined.  
  
Tai whispered something into Sora's ear, causing her to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Mind if I ask what the big secret it?" Kari walked in front of the two and folded her arms across her chest, stopping the group from making its way up the street.  
  
Although Mimi and Matt had finally expressed feeling toward each other, Tai and Sora hadn't the courage to do the same. Even though Tai's crest WAS courage...  
  
Both blushed. It was horribly obvious how they felt for each other...even Davis knew. Why couldn't they just admit their feelings?  
  
"Umm...look at the urm...starts tonight..." Sora pointed upward; immediately, the teens looked up, and Tai burst out laughing.  
  
"It's 1:45 on the first day of summer vacation. There are NO STARS!" TK followed Kari's gesture and began tapping his foot.  
  
"We were uhh...were just...umm...talking about...a dot..." Tai burst into peels of laughter, making his words nearly un-understandable. (TAF: Is that even a word? Izzy: hey, I'm just a muse. You're the one who's typing this up.)  
  
"Whatever," Davis ran his hand through his hair. "We're almost to the park. THANK GOD!" He bounced his soccer ball on his head.  
  
"Yeah, you and me, Motomiya," Ken said, stealing the ball without his hands and dribbling up the cement-paved road. Yolei was left starry-eyed.  
  
"You're on!" Davis smirked and winked at Kari before taking off to retreave his ball.  
  
"I'll ref!" Tai yelled, running after the two.  
  
"Not without me, you don't! You'll probably favor one of them, KAMIYA!!" She took off and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him down for a moment-just enough time to get in front of him.  
  
"I will NOT!" He chased after the redish/brownish haired girl.  
  
"Will TOO!" She called over her shoulder. "Davis! Pass the ball!"  
  
"Will NOT!"  
  
"Will TOO!"  
  
"WILL NOT!!"  
  
"WILL TOO!!"  
  
Mimi sighed, "They are SO meant for each other."  
  
"Like us?" Matt asked dreamily.  
  
"Oh my gosh! The love is going to make me hurl!" Joe yelled.  
  
"I'm with ya, buddy," Izzy added, making some groaning affects and clutching his stomach.  
  
Yolei had an evil glint in her eyes. "Hey, Kari!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"  
  
Kari walked closer to her, "If it includes getting those two airheads together, yes."  
  
Right then, the rest of the stragglers entered the park to see a giggling Sora being tickle tortured by a grinning Tai.  
  
"Say that I'm the best!" Tai's voice could be heard from where they were.  
  
"I'm the best! I'm the best!" Sora said breathlessly.  
  
"Aww...c'mon."  
  
"Okay...okay...stop...Tai's the best! You're the best...stop...can't breathe!" She giggled.  
  
Yolei turned to Kari. "Wow. I think you read my mind."  
  
***  
  
Izzy: Not bad.  
  
TAF: Although...this IS your first story written with me so far.  
  
Izzy: I like it. You work sucked before.  
  
Takuya: It did not. I liked it.  
  
TAF: Besides, I'm a Ryoka/Ryuki fan. It's hard to write fics on them without making one character OOC. I've gotta work my way up with one of my other obsessions.  
  
Izzy: Taiora?  
  
TAF: *Grins* Yup. I was a Taiora fan from the start! Matt never married her! Episode 50 was ALL A DREAM...except for when Yolei and Ken got married.  
  
Izzy: So, you're a Kenlei/Kenyako fan too, eh?  
  
TAF: Well if you read my user lookup, you'd know that! But, I'm also a Kai/Kai fan. I loved the idea of the Kaiser and Kaiserin coming together. It's so...bad.  
  
Izzy: Umm...yeah. Anyway, review what you thought this fic so far. And we WILL cut intros short next chapter-if we decide to make another chapter. Depends on the reviews. It I get some good ones, I'll keep giving TAF ideas, but if no feedback-no Taiora...  
  
TAF: Wow. You sound like me.  
  
Izzy: Well, I had to say something long and stupid to make up for the lack of dialog I got in my story.  
  
TAF: MY STORY!  
  
Takuya: You're forgetting about me!!  
  
TAF: Oh, stop whining. Flames WILL BE ACCEPTED, but only for constructive criticism. No telling me which couples to write or I'll...shove it in you face!  
  
Izzy: Just review. 


	2. Bathroom Blues

TAF: Thanks bunches for the awesome reviews! And I'm SO sorry that I didn't warn you!! *MAJOR MIMATO ACTION* SO...for those of you who haven't already realized that...there ya have it!!  
  
Izzy: The Mimato action was probably Takuya's doing.  
  
Takuya: Blame is ALL on Takuya, eh? Well...first ya ignore me-then you blame everything on me.  
  
TAF: Whatever. I normally just pair up Mimi and Matt to end all Koushimi or Koumi (whatever the crap you wanna call it) action. KOUSHIRO IS MINE!! BWAAA HAAA HAAAA HAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Izzy: *Gulp*  
  
TAF: Also, if Matt gets Mimi, he can't have Sora cuz he's occupied with the strawberry blonde!! Comprendo?  
  
Izzy: Clear as mud.  
  
Takuya: Mud isn't clear, though!!  
  
TAF: Gogglehead. *sigh* Oh, yeah!! Major thanks to a few of my reviewers who helped me realize that this is a TAIORA and not a MIMATO...but...yeah...other couplings complicate things...thanks for helping me remember.  
  
Izzy: Did you ever forget?  
  
TAF: Umm....I don't know. By the way, sorry about the huge delay!! ff.net wasn't uploading my crap!! Ashley knows what I went through! She went through it too!  
  
Izzy: Whatever. Start the story before Takuya does something dumb.  
  
A~D~M~I~T~I~N~G F~E~E~L~I~N~G~S  
  
by The Anti Fluffy  
  
Chapter 2: Bathroom Blues  
  
"Geez...I wonder how we think about all these things, y'know?" Yolei giggled, watching the two teens blindfully flirting.  
  
"Foul!" Tai yelled. "That was SO a foul, Ken. Yellow card!!"  
  
"Phff!" Ken muttered. (TAF: You get a million years to think of these things, and the best you can do is "Phff!"?? What's wrong with you, Izzy?? Izzy: Hey, my head hurt when I thought of it. TAF: I hope so.)  
  
"What? A foul?" Sora said to Tai. "If that was a foul, you better get your whistle ready, Tai. Ken's standing still! Ooh! Look!! He shifted his weight to his other knee!! Foul! Foul!! Red card!!" Sora purposely made her voice go up one octive.  
  
Yolei and Kari giggled in unison.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Sora. Just because male soccer is reffed stricter than Co-Ed and Girls'..."  
  
"Hey, I smell sexism," Sora gave him a fake serious look.  
  
"But it was a FOUL! Wasn't it a foul? Mimi? You know NOTHING about sports...and the only athletic thing you can do is walking for hours and hours in the mall...but...wasn't it a foul?" Tai asked, walking over to the strawberry blonde girl cuddling with Matt. (Izzy: YOU EVIL WRITER!! TAF: YOU EVIL MUSE!!)  
  
"Hmm? Oh...umm...yes?" Mimi looked at him lazily while Izzy, in the background, was making more barfing sounds.  
  
"SEE! SEE! SEE! Even she said so!!" Tai jumped up and down, nearly crushing TK's hand.  
  
"But, Mimi is "special." Her hairdryer zaps all her brain cells and the hairspray always gets to her head," Sora argued.  
  
"But STILL!" Tai grinned.  
  
"Whatever," Sora grumbled. "I have to go to the bathroom." She began walking over to the cement-made outhouse-like bathroom when...  
  
"I have an idea to get those two together!" Yolei squealed.  
  
"What?! What is it?!" Kari did just what Yolei had.  
  
The lavender haired girl whispered into Kari's ear.  
  
"That's crazy!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"And unromantic."  
  
"Who wouldn't want to spend quality time in the bathroom together?"  
  
"BUT..."  
  
"But?"  
  
Kari grinned. "It MIGHT just work."  
  
***  
  
Tai passed the ball over to Davis for a while, then remembered all the lemonade he had had during lunch. 'What goes in-must come out,' he thought while whistling and walking over to the restrooms.  
  
Kari and Yolei were leaning against the walls by the entrance of the room.  
  
"Hi Tai!"  
  
"Umm...hi Yolei," Tai said as tried to walk into the bathroom on the left.  
  
"Ummm...Tai? The guys' bathroom is over there," Kari motioned to the one on the right.  
  
"Uh, okay. Thanks Kari," he mumbled before going into the bathroom Kari signaled to.  
  
"When out of sight, the two girls giggled and locked the door to the room which Tai had entered. Once they had both moved, the sign they were leaning on revealed words. On the left: "Men." On the right: "Women."  
  
***  
  
Sora flushed the noisy toilet and walked over to the sink. She heard the door close and footsteps. Quickly, she shrugged and continued to wash her hands.  
  
"Jeez...was the dudes' room always THIS pink?" Tai wondered out loud. He began walking farther into the room.  
  
"It actually...smells clean. Hmm...no toilet paper all screwed up on the ground...of sticky stuff...or dudes' urinals..." Tai looked around some more. "More stalls than usual...and Sora...wai-SORA?!!" his voice nearly cracked.  
  
The girl's head flew up. "TAI?!! What the heck are YOU doing here?!!"  
  
***  
  
Kari and Yolei giggled some more as they pressed their ears against the door.  
  
"They are SO confessing loved to each other."  
  
"Totally."  
  
***  
  
"This is the LADYS' room, Tai. Notice the word 'Lady.' Yeah, you're not one!"  
  
Tai blushed. "But...but...Kari told me that this was the..." he trailed off.  
  
"Learn to read, you perv!"  
  
"Perv? But-I didn't even know!"  
  
"Get out of here, Tai!"  
  
He ran over to the door, which was, of course, locked.  
  
"Ugh! Some stupid punk locked us in.:  
  
Silence befell them.  
  
***  
  
"Punk? Did he just call me a punk?" Yolei gasped. "Well," she grinned mischievously. "Maybe I'll get another complement for this!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh God! The lights!" Sora yelled as darkness came upon the room.  
  
"I can't see! Damnit! Why don't they put windows in these bathrooms?"  
  
"Must've been a blackout or something," Sora whispered.  
  
"Dumb blackouts that come outta nowhere," Tai murmured.  
  
***  
  
"So I'm a dumb blackout now? I was expecting something worse."  
  
"Shh!!"  
  
***  
  
"Ow! Tai! That's my foot you're stepping on!" Sora squeeked.  
  
"Me? You're stepping on MY foot!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh, Sora!" Tai kicked his leg up and down, "Jeez, Sora...you need to shave. Your foot's all hairy."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sora blindly slapped Tai.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop nibbling on my shoe. I can feel it."  
  
"Nibbling? How in the world would I nibble on your shoe?!" Tai screeched.  
  
Sora's eyes went wide in horror. "If it's not you-it's--" she jumped up and down, shaking her leg.  
  
"A ghost?!"  
  
"No! A rat!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, by the door, Kari and Yolei were laughing so hard...that they were laughing hard. (TAF: What kind of freaking sentence what that? Izzy: Keep reading.)  
  
"What in the world does this have to do with getting those two together?" Yolei said between breaths.  
  
"I have no clue, but it's hilarious!"  
  
"Maybe we should unlock it and stuff."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"Before they die dancing," Kari tapped her foot.  
  
"Oh...I guess so...hmm...okay."  
  
***  
  
Sora was still dancing-just in case that rat was still on her, and Tai was swatting his face of anything that came his direction.  
  
"Ahh! Get it off! Get it off! Get it--"  
  
"The lights!"  
  
"They're on!" Tai opened his eyes and stopped swatting at nothing.  
  
The two came to hug each other-but stopped and blushed.  
  
"Get out of the girls' bathroom, Kamiya!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
***  
  
All the Digidestined were back together at their spot under a tree. Nobody seemed to notice Tai and Sora gone-or Kari and Yolei.  
  
"Y'know what Ken?" Yolei said to the former Digimon Emperor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tai and Sora are SO cute together, kinda like us, don't you agree?" They both glanced over at the auburn-haired girl and the brown-haired gogglehead graciously giving each other raspberries.  
  
"Yeah, sure...whatever..." Ken sighed at Yolei who was sitting dreamily at the fighting pair.  
  
Yolei's thoughts were broken when something brushed against her leg. She blushed, thinking that it was Ken, however, her face expression changed when she felt some nibbling.  
  
***  
  
TAF: This is NOT the end!! I have much more to write! This is only the beginning!  
  
Izzy: Yeah. My head hurts from all this thinking.  
  
TAF: *GASP* OMG! NO WAY! YOU'RE HEAD HURTS FROM THINKING? I'LL KISS IT!!  
  
Izzy: *Runs* SO sorry that it took us forever to post chapter 2. It's just that this stupid writer is too lazy to type stuff up. She already had it out on paper in writing.  
  
TAF: Just shuddup! I had school! And lots of dumb test. I had to study!  
  
Izzy: Like the word 'study' is in your vocabulary! Whatever. Please review.  
  
TAF: Don't worry, now that school's over, I can update faster!!  
  
Izzy: Yeah. riiight.  
  
TAF: KISS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *Chases after Izzy*  
  
Izzy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs for his life* 


	3. Scheming with the DDs

Izzy: Is it safe to come out now?  
  
Takuya: Yeah, I think she's gone.  
  
Izzy: That writer is SO creepy!  
  
Takuya: Who? Nicole?  
  
Izzy: Her pen name is TAF.  
  
Takuya: What a weird name.  
  
Izzy: The Anti Fluffy. Jeez. I'm guessing...inside joke?  
  
TAF: YUP!! HOWDY GUYS!!  
  
Izzy: o.O!!  
  
Takuya: You scared me!!  
  
TAF: That was the point.  
  
Takuya: Oh.  
  
TAF: Anyways...in this chapter, I'm gonna try to get the Digidestined more "into" this story.  
  
Takuya: Oh!  
  
Izzy: Does this mean I'll get to do more than barf?  
  
TAF: Maybe...  
  
Izzy: -_-;;  
  
TAF: Whatever. I don't know. I'll just write and stuff...you guys give me ideas and I'll write...okay?  
  
Takuya: Okay. Here's the disclaimer (which we forgot to put in the second chapter...but we put it up in the first): Nicole, aka The Anti Fluffy, does not own Digimon or it's characters-although she'd like to.  
  
TAF: Damn straight!  
  
Izzy: PG! PG! This story is rated PG, you moron!!  
  
TAF: ...oh...sorry...  
  
A~D~M~I~T~I~N~G F~E~E~L~I~N~G~S  
  
by The Anti Fluffy  
  
Chapter 3: Scheming with the DDs  
  
"What? That sounds SO impossible when you put it THAT way," Mimi shrieked into the phone.  
  
Yolei, Kari, and Mimi had been 3-waying for about 15 minutes-trying to figure out different ways to get Tai and Sora together.  
  
"C'mon. It's not THAT HARD to believe that there'll be a huge Earthquake, Tai and Sora will be trapped in the same room and--" Yolei paused for breath.  
  
"They'll confess love to each other? Okay, they'll confess love to each other-just not in an Earthquake-shaken room," Kari said.  
  
"But I haven't gotten to the part where cupid grants his blessings!"  
  
"Chill, Yolei. Anyway, we need to get the rest of the Digidestined into the story!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Kari and Yolei asked in unison.  
  
"Because TAF or Nicole, the weird writer with Izzy and Takuya as her muses, promised the audience-and Izzy, that he'd get to do more than barf-- "  
  
(TAF: Whoa. RE-wind.)  
  
"Chill Yolei. Anyway, we need to get the rest of the Digidestined into the story," Mimi said.  
  
"Why?" Kari and Yolei asked in unison.  
  
"Because! It's easier to...play matchmaker when you have more people on your side," Mimi grinned.  
  
***  
  
"So anyway, those are my thoughts. Whaddiya think?" Mimi asked all the DDs-except for Tai and Sora-at the little meeting she held at the park.  
  
"Crazy. I never knew they had feelings..." Joe said.  
  
"Uh huh. You'd have to be nearly blind NOT to notice!" Mimi squeeked.  
  
"Hey! Don't make fun of my...not-20/20 vision."  
  
Mimi coughed. "Anyways...back to what I was saying..." she coughed again, "Any questions?"  
  
Izzy raised his hand. "Sooo...what you're saying is...that you want us to get Tai and Sora together by...locking them up together in his house?"  
  
"Umm...yeah!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
Ken stroked his chin as though he was thinking. "Hmmm....hmmm...uh huh..."  
  
"Yes?" Kari looked at him.  
  
"Well...this is the lamest plan I've ever heard...and I've heard some pretty bad plans before..." He trailed off.  
  
"Hey! I thought of it!" Yolei sniffed.  
  
"I mean...it's great...heh...heh..."  
  
"Ken's got a point. It lacks...well-it lacks everything. C'mon, you can't possibly rely on a plan like...invite her over...have them play video games...lock the door...call and say she has to go home...realize that the door is locked--"  
  
Yolei interrupted Izzy-"You're RIGHT!! Hey Kari, Tai's room doesn't have a window, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We'll definitely have to move them...into the guest room. I know it has a door...a window..." she grinned. "And a closet."  
  
"What's the window for?" Matt questioned.  
  
"So we can spy on them...duh!" Yolei answered.  
  
"How about the closet?" TK and Davis asked fearfully.  
  
Yolei grinned mischievously. "Just in case they decide that they REALLY like each other."  
  
Izzy turned around and puked.  
  
***  
  
"So yeah, I heard the Kingdom Hearts game got some pretty good reviews," Tai led Sora into the guestroom.  
  
"Oh yeah? I heard otherwise...hey Tai, isn't this your guestroom?" Sora asked walking around.  
  
"Uh huh. Kari was acting all...weird...said something about no windows...or something...said it smelled."  
  
"Ohh! Gotcha."  
  
***  
  
"Pink Leader to Light Leader...do you read?" Mimi said into the walkie-talkie as she was balancing on Matt's shoulders, staring at the window with a pair of binoculars...even though she was about 10 feet away from the window.  
  
"Of course she can read!" Davis yelled into Kari's walkie-talkie.  
  
"Davis, shut up. Light Leader here...what's their status?" Kari whispered, crawling on all fours in the hall of her house with TK and Davis behind her, following suit.  
  
"Umm...as unfashionable as ever!" Mimi shrieked, causing the walkie- talkies to create a weird feedback.  
  
"No Mimi. What are they doing?"  
  
"OHH!" She giggled and peered into the binoculars. "Playing a video game...talking..."  
  
"I'd say...give them a half hour...one of 'em will have to go to the bathroom," Yolei said behind Mimi.  
  
Joe, Izzy, Matt, and Ken stared at her.  
  
"They might want something to drink too...hey, you didn't let me finish! Stop-stop looking at me like that!"  
  
And so, they waited...  
  
...and waited...  
  
...and waited...  
  
...until-  
  
"I'm gonna go get a soda..." Tai said, getting up and walking over to the door.  
  
"Pink Leader, I hear footsteps...what's their status?" Kari asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"My name's Mimi, Kari. Did you forget?"  
  
"Mimi!" Yolei grabbed the electronic device. "They're coming! Lock it! Lock it!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Was what was heard from the receiving end of the line-then "TK! No! Stop! Wait! Wait! Davis!!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hey Sora...did you hear something?" Tai paused for a second.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Okay, whatever."  
  
***  
  
TK was shoving a paper clip into the door lock. "C'mon...you worked before for the sub math teacher...c'mon..."  
  
"Watch Le Master..." Davis snatched the paper clip from him.  
  
"Davis! Stop! I got it!"  
  
"No! Wait! I have it!"  
  
"Arghh! You two!!"  
  
"Light Leader? Is it locked?" a voice from the walkie-talkie.  
  
Someone was reaching for the handle on the other side when...  
  
***  
  
"Hey...odd...it's stuck." Tai's voice.  
  
"Nuh uh. Can't be."  
  
"Yeah. Weird. We don't usually use the guestroom..."  
  
"Wait...let me try it."  
  
"Are you saying I'm weak?" Tai teased.  
  
"Didn't say no," she teased back. Sora tugged on the handle. "Crazy. It's not opening."  
  
"Hey, what can I say? If it doesn't open to me, it doesn't open to nobody!"  
  
"Riiight Tai."  
  
"Hey, have you ever noticed that this is the second door jam with us stuck in a room and stuff?"  
  
"Actually, I haven't really counted."  
  
"Doesn't it sound a little...suspicious?"  
  
A gasp was heard on the other side of the door.  
  
"Well, now that you say it..."  
  
"Yeah...it's kind of like..."  
  
"We need to oil the doors we walk into."  
  
A breath of relief was heard on the other side of the door.  
  
***  
  
On the other side of the wall, Davis beamed brightly.  
  
"Mr. Macho Man got it stuck! Oooh yeah! Hot stuff, eh Kari?"  
  
"Fruit," TK whispered under his breath and Kari had to cover her mouth to suppress a giggle.  
  
"Light Leader? All's well?" Voice from the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, they can't seem to open-HEY WAIT!!" Izzy's voice cracked. "They're--" Suddenly, everything was cut off.  
  
Kari shook the electronic. "Hello? Hello? Izzy??"  
  
"Dang batteries!" Izzy yelled from outside. "I told you to recharge 'em, Ken!"  
  
"I told Davis to!"  
  
"Crap, they need to hide! Sora's opening the door!"  
  
***  
  
The handle jiggled, but didn't give in.  
  
"YEEEEESSSS!" TK pumped his fist.  
  
But suddenly, the paper clip fell out and there was a crack of light coming from the room...  
  
"Hey! I got it, Tai!"  
  
Davis's eyes widened. "CRAP! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT THE WOMAN?!!" Kari's yelled.  
  
And so, they sprinted down the hall and out of the house. Soon, they caught up with Mimi and the others outside.  
  
"You're so stupid! You didn't recharge the batteries resulting in us almost getting caught!" Izzy scolded Davis.  
  
"Why are you talking about batteries when we almost got our heads chopped off??" Davis shrieked.  
  
"That was a lame idea," TK said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah. No more of that," Kari agreed, sliding against the tree and falling on her butt.  
  
***  
  
Izzy: Interesting. Dumb fools who don't know how to recharge batteries.  
  
TAF: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.  
  
Izzy: By the way, you made me throw up again!  
  
TAF: I'm improving, though! You puked-not barfed!  
  
Izzy: Like that's any better.  
  
TAF: Picky, picky. Anyway, I'm tired. I also have basketball camp all this week...it starts at 7 AM so I have to wake up at 6 AM to get there...tired...zzzzzzzz....by the way, I know this chapter sucked...oh well. I wanted something posted...haven't updated forever...  
  
Takuya: Read and review!  
  
TAF: Yeah...if you're gonna flame...constructive criticism only, people. AND NOT ON THE CHOICE OF MY PAIRINGS!!! I got an email about making it a Sorato...*shivers*  
  
Takuya: See ya next chapter! 


End file.
